


The kid

by the_ellum



Series: He lost the kid [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ellum/pseuds/the_ellum
Summary: After being outed as Spider-Man, Peter is on the run. Until someone finds him to give him something else, Tony had left for him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: He lost the kid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594303
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	The kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this is the last part of this little series. And it's a little bit sad again. But also full of hope. I hope all of you are doing fine during this difficult times. I'm thinking about writing something funny with Peter and the Avengers as a familiy.  
> Take care!  
> PS: Again I'm sorry for every mistake. My first language is German an the sentence structure is pretty different.

Peter looked up to the big Iron Man graffiti. He needed a place to talk to Mr. Stark. And he knew that people were probably waiting for him at Mr. Stark’s grave. So the big mural had to do. He looked up with pleading eyes. “I’m so sorry Mr. Stark. I fucked it all up.”

_Sorry doesn’t cut it._

“I know, I messed up. I had trusted Beck. And now everyone knows I’m Spider-Man. They all think I’m the villain. That I killed all this people. And they think I did it with your weapons. They think I did it because of you. I thought I had it under control. I thought I fixed it. But I didn’t do shit. And now everyone hates you too.” He teared down the mask. He didn’t need it anymore. Everyone knew his secret identity. His eyes were burning.

“Kid.”

Peter jumped into a fighting stance. He was so caught up in his despair, that he didn’t hear War Machine approaching. And behind him there were the Falcon and the Winter Soldier. This was a battle he would not win. And he didn’t want to fight Mr. Stark friends and maybe hurt them. He would not disappoint Mr. Stark further. He hung his head, put his Webshooters down. The burning in his eyes intensified and the first tears were streaming down his face.

“Happy, we’ve got him. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of him.”, War Machine said into his comms. Peter looked up. Happy wouldn’t have get him hunted down. Would he?

“I’m not coming with you.” His voice was not as steady as he wished it would have.

“We are not here to capture you, kid.”, said the Falcon. War Machine stepped out of his suit and became Colonel Rhodes. The look on his face was soft and worried.

“No?”, asked Peter silently.

“No.”, assured the Winter Soldier.

“But…” – “No but. Happy told us what had happened, and we know you are innocent. We’re here to help you, kid.” Mr. Rhodes stepped forward and pulled Peter into a hug. Peter stiffened, but seconds later he relaxed into the touch.

“You were Tony’s family, kid. So you are mine to. I’m sorry, I wasn’t there for you sooner.”

“But I fucked everything up. Everyone knows who I am. Everyone hates me. Everyone hates Mr. Stark because of me. They all forgot that he _died_ for them. All because of me.”

Peter tightened his hold around Mr. Rhodes shoulders. Afraid of looking up. Maybe they would turn away now. They hardly knew him.

“Kid, look at me.” Mr. Rhodes forced him softly to look up. “I’ve known Tony for nearly forty years. He was my best friend, my brother. Do you know how often he had made a mistake? And I never turned away. Because he always had his heart in the right place. And so do you. You worry about everyone hating Tony. You know what? Tony wouldn’t have cared. He wants you to be safe. And he wanted you back. Wanna know what his first words back on earth were? ‘I lost the kid.’ His first thoughts after days in space were of you. Not me, not Pepper. You. He saw something great in you. And I know, and Happy knows that he was not wrong. So hold your had up high. You will get through this. An we’re here to help. Because the Avengers weren’t always the family they should have been. But we are your second family now. You got that, kid?”

Peter stared at Mr. Rhodes. He was in a loss of words.

But he didn’t have to say anything. Because the Falcon and the Winter Soldier joined Mr. Rhodes reassuring words.

“Yeah, we know that Tony was the hero. And that yoru’re a hero too. This Beck guy tricked you. But he won’t drag you down.”

“And now, you’re coming with me and Sam. We know how to hide and be on the run. They will never get to you. Jim will lay down a false track.”, explained the Winter Soldier.

“They will never find you unless you want to be found.”

“And Peter.”, the Falcon took out his phone, “Not everyone hates you. A lot of NewYorkers are defending their friendly neighbourhood Spiderman.”

He shoved the phone into Peters hand. There were thousands of souportive Tweets.

_Yeah right. Spider-Man attacked half of Europe. And I am the Queen of England… #spidermanisahero #mysterioisaliar #teamspiderman_

_That video is so fake my boobs look real in comparison #spidermanisahero #teamspiderman_

_A month ago Spider-Man helped my grandma over the street. I am really scared. Do you see me trembling? #teamspiderman_

_If Peter Parker is Spider-Man, this sounds even more stupid. Have you ever met Peter? He’s one of the nicest people ever. #teamspiderman_

And there were so much more encouraging messages. Some also did not believe that Peter even was Spider-Man. He smiled and whispered, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Are you ready to leave with Bucky and me?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready, Mr. Falcon.” The Falcon chuckled. “Please, call me Sam and that’s Bucky. No need for formularies.”

A grinned weakly. “Okay, Sam.”

He turned around to Mr. Rhodes.

“Thanks for your help, Colonel Rhodes.”

“Kid, call me James. Or Jim. You know what, you can call me Rhodey.”

Peter smiled again. Maybe E.D.I.T.H. wasn’t the only thing Tony had left him. He left him something more important. Something to lean on. He left him the Avengers. He left him a second family.


End file.
